Deux lettres, une histoire
by flower-cullen
Summary: Deux courts OS sous forme de lettres. Dans Révélation, Bella organise la fuite de Jacob et Renesmée et mentionne le fait qu'elle leur écrira des lettres comme preuve de son amour. Je me suis demandé ce que ça donnerait et ... venez lire !
1. Lettre de Bella à Jacob

**Voici deux OS qui se passent durant Révélation. Dans le livre, lorsque Bella organise la fuite possible de Jacob et de Renesmée, elle mentionne le fait qu'elle leur écrira une lettre à chacun. J'ai imaginé ce que cela pourrait donner.**

**J'espère bien coller au l'histoire, mais c'est assez dégoulinant de tendresse.**

**Voici la lettre de Bella à Jacob :  
**  
_Jacob,_

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tu m'as tant offert et je t'ai si peu donné, à part une immense douleur. Tu as été là dans les pires moments, et je t'ai si peu exprimé ma gratitude. Je n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'as sorti de la dépression, que c'est toi qui m'as offert un présent d'une valeur inestimable : ton amitié. Aujourd'hui, alors que mon destin est plus qu'incertain, je ne puis t'écrire que ce simple mot : « merci ». Mille mercis de m'avoir sauvée de toutes les façons qu'une personne puisse être sauvée.  
A présent, je suis heureuse que tu te sois imprégné de Renesmée. Ma réaction, bien que normale pour une mère, avait été un peu outrée. Je sais que tu veilleras sur ma fille comme si elle était tienne, et que tu lui apporteras tout l'amour et la protection dont elle a besoin. De plus, je suis consciente que si l'avenir de la petite n'avait pas était en jeu, tu serais resté te battre à nos côtés. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne t'en ai averti au dernier moment, alors que la bataille allait éclater. Je t'aime beaucoup, Jacob, et je suis réconfortée à l'idée que toi, au moins resteras en vie.  
Dans le sac à dos de Renesmée se trouvent des passeports. Dès que vous le pourrez, embarquez pour Rio de Janeiro, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Alice comprenne que vous vous trouverez là-bas. S'il te plaît, cherche les survivants de la bataille, s'il y en a. Je sais que tu ne porte pas les vampires dans ton cœur, mais Renesmée doit vivre avec les membres de sa famille. Alice et Jasper, eux, seront sans doute en vie ; quelque soient les raisons de leur départ, je sais qu'ils veilleront sur ma fille ; alors retrouve-les, je t'en prie.  
J'ai un dernier vœu à t'adresser : prends soin de ma fille et répète-lui que son père et moi l'aimons de tout cœur. Rassure-la comme tu le pourras. J'ai peur qu'elle nous en veuille de l'abandonner. Quand elle sera plus âgée, explique-lui que nous l'avons fait pour elle, et j'espère qu'elle comprendra.  
Je sais que cette lettre est pessimiste, mais, si tu la lis, c'est que le combat n'aura pas été évité. Après tout, je ne suis pas sûre de mourir. Ma seule certitude est que les destins d'Edward et moi sont intrinsèquement liés, à l'instar du tien et de celui de Renesmée, et que l'un des deux camps perdra cette bataille. J'espère de tout cœur que nous vivrons tous ; et que notre famille restera entière et unie. Et quand je dis « notre famille » tu en fait partie.

Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir, et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.  
A jamais, Bella.


	2. Lettre de Bella à Renesmée

**Après la lettre à Jacob, voici celle de Renesmée.**

_Nessie, mon cœur, ma vie,___

_Je suis tellement désolée de t'abandonner ainsi, toi qui n'avais rien demandé d'autre au destin qu'une belle vie, entourée de tes proches.__  
__Je t'en conjure, sois prudente et obéi à Jacob ; je sais qu'il te protègera mieux que quiconque. J'espère de tout cœur que vous retrouverez Alice et Jasper ; si ce n'est pas le cas, tu reviendras vivre auprès de ton grand-père, qui saura prendre soin de toi.__  
__Renesmée, par-dessus tout, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Tu es en sécurité et entourée d'amour et de soin avec Jacob. Si par hasard notre famille ne survivait pas à la bataille, je serais au moins réconfortée par la pensée qu'elle subsisterait grâce à toi et Jacob. Ma chérie, surtout, ne t'en veux pas et ne vie pas dans le regret. Tu n'étais qu'un prétexte pour les Volturi et tu n'es en rien responsable de l'horreur qui s'est ensuivie. Si je meurs en sachant que tu seras heureuse, alors je le serais moi aussi. Vivre dans le passé ne t'apportera rien de bon ; ne t'en veux pas d'être en vie : c'est là mon seul et ultime souhait.__  
__Je me sens ridicule de te laisser pour unique preuve de mon amour cette lettre, et j'en suis navrée. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que ton père et moi t'aimons et t'aimeront toujours, quelle que soit l'issue du combat qui se profile. Me séparer de toi au moment crucial est sans doute le plus difficile, mais je le fais pour toi, mon amour ; je pris pour que tu ne m'en veuille pas. Te souviens-tu de l'inscription gravée sur ton médaillon ? Elle signifie : « Plus que ma propre vie » et traduit avec exactitude l'amour que je te porte.___

_Je t'aime, Renesmée Carlie Cullen, maintenant et pour toujours.__  
__Maman_

**Alors ? Je sais que ça ne vole pas très haut mais c'est mignon, non ?**


End file.
